Stupid Orange Dress
by Standard-Ang3l
Summary: Ashley and Frankie at Kevin and Macy's wedding. Garters and bouquets and dancing. Also for Logan.


Future Ashley and Frankie fic. This is my last one of them for a while, but she might come back. angellwings lovesssss Ashley, and she really wanted a fic with them being grown-up. xD

* * *

"I can't believe I'm here," Ashley said, shifting from one ankle to the other, "And wearing a dress. In fact, I can't believe _Macy _is wearing a dress."

"It is her wedding," Frankie pointed out. "And you're a bridesmaid."

"Are we done with my pictures, Mama?" Ashley whined as she shot her mother a death glare. Her sister had long finished _her _pictures, but clearly, being the maid of honor required even more pictures than the bride. "I need to sit down."

"Fine, fine," Mrs. Misa said, waving her daughter away. Frankie led Ashley to the table where the wedding party was sitting and bit back a laugh as Ashley dramatically slumped into the chair he offered her.

Ashley had always imagined the type of wedding her big sister might have, but seeing it in actuality was kind of unbalancing. And Ashley _never _would have suspected ten years ago that Macy was going to wind up as the wife of one of her fangirl crushes.

She snorted as she saw Kevin and Macy parade around the room in a conga line while the DJ played a dance mix. She turned back to Frankie as she adjusted the strap of her dress while kicking her matching shoes off.

"_Why _did Macy pick _orange_?"

"Because it's her favorite?" Frankie said with a shrug. "Besides…you look good in orange."

"I guess," she said as she eyed herself critically in the mirror behind her. "At least I got to pick out my own style of dress and I'm not in that thing with the pockets that makes my hips look huge. Stella liked that one. But Stella can wear anything."

"Your hips aren't huge."

Ashley rolled her eyes, "Thanks, but you're my best guy friend and you know that if you don't disagree with me about everything bad I say about my body, I'll kill you."

"Yeah, yeah, stop giving me grief for prom in May."

"It was three months ago."

"You hold a grudge like no one else I know. I just meant that the black dress looked better than the purple one! The purple one just didn't suit you! Besides…you brought me with you and asked for my opinion! And in case you forgot, Macy forgave Kevin when he said something about her not being as light as she was in high school."

"Yeah, but he followed it with a proposal."

"You really are related to Macy, aren't you?"

"And you're really related to Joe, aren't you?"

"What does that m—?"

"Hey you guys, why aren't you dancing?" Kevin said, pulling Macy along with him.

"Because we're arguing," Ashley said. "Macy, why did you pick orange?"

"Because it's my favorite color. And stargazer lilies are orange and they're my favorite flower.

"They make me sneeze," Ashley said.

"Whatever, I'm throwing the bouquet now, so get in the crowd."

* * *

"I didn't mean to catch the bouquet! It just happened!"

"Well, stop freaking out because now Kevin's going to take Macy's garter off and throw it at the guys," Frankie said.

"Oh god. I hope Vincent doesn't catch it. That's the last thing I need. Vincent slipping a garter on my leg."

"Who's Vincent?"

"Some guy Macy knows from school. He has a bit of a thing for me, even though I only just turned eighteen in April. He's skeevy and gross and I don't like the way he looks at me."

"Which one is he?" Frankie asked, scanning the guys gathering around Kevin and Macy.

"The one with the green tie and the pants that are too short."

Frankie looked over and saw the guy Ashley indicated. He narrowed his eyes and went to stand in the group with the rest of the unmarried guys.

"Uh. What the frick are you doing, Frankie?"

"Going to catch the garter. I am unmarried, after all."

"You catch that garter, and I'll kill you."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want you looking up my skirt, you dumbass!"

Frankie paused, looked Ashley up and down and smiled. "Death'll be worth it." Then he turned and walked off, leaving a stunned Ashley by the table.

* * *

Macy sat in the chair, blushing as she lifted her leg up and adjusted her skirt.

"I'm taking it off with my teeth," Kevin said with a devilish grin.

Macy's face went bright red. "No, you are not. Not with my parents watching."

"It was just a joke, geez. Marriage makes you no fun."

"Excuse me?" Macy said, kicking Kevin in the shoulder and causing him to fall over. "I'm not the one who proposed!"

"Okay, okay…I'm sorry…" Kevin paused before smiling at her. "Mrs. Lucas."

Macy bit her lip and suppressed a smile as she shook her head at him. "Mrs. Misa-Lucas. My dad's an only child and he had two girls. It's not fair that you're one of four boys."

"Fine…I'm still calling you Mrs. Lucas though."

"Whatever makes you happy."

"You make me happy."

Macy's entire face went red again at the pronouncement and she ducked her head.

"Oh my god, you guys! You have the entire night to act like that! Throw the damn garter already!" Stella yelled.

Macy lifted her leg and allowed Kevin to slide his hands up to her thigh to take her garter off. He dragged it down her leg and jumped up, holding it triumphantly in his hand. She kicked him, indicating that it was time to stop acting like a caveman and get on with the garter toss already. He mock-glared at her and tossed the garter into the crowd of boys and young men. Macy saw Vincent dive for it and then, much to her surprise, she saw Frankie tackle him and grab it out of his hand. When Frankie jumped up, holding the garter, Macy turned in her seat to see Ashley's reaction. Ashley was staring wide-eyed at Frankie and her face was a pale, pale shade of white. And then, Macy was being ushered from the chair and Ashley was being made to sit in it and Frankie was being pushed towards her.

"C'mon man. Just stick the garter on her leg. It's not that difficult," said Joe.

"B-but...it's _Ashley_," Frankie whimpered.

"Dude. You say that the same way I say 'it's Stella'."

"So?"

"I saw you nearly punch that guy who jumped for the garter. Why is that?"

"Because...because Ashley said he's always been skeevy on her and since she caught the bouquet...well...he was going to try to get the garter so her could feel her leg up."

"Kevin, were you aware that a leg could be felt up?" Joe asked Kevin, who had just walked up to them.

Kevin looked over at Macy. "I'm not supposed to talk about it," he said sheepishly.

"You cheeky boy. you!" Joe said, pinching Kevin's cheek.

"Joe, shut up. Get back to harassing Frankie," Kevin said, pushing Joe's hand away.

"You mean...badger him until he breaks down and admits his deep-seated attraction for your wife's little sister?" Joe asked impishly.

"Joe...go back to Stella and leave me alone," Frankie said. "I have to put a garter on a girl."

"Not just _any_ girl..._Ash-ley_."

"Dude. You do not get to harass Frankie about a girl when you only just popped the question to Stella at the rehearsal dinner last night," Nick said.

"But he's my little brother."

"Joe. Shut up. Go suck face with your fiancé and leave Frankie in peace so he can stake his claim on my sister," Macy said, walking up to them.

"I am NOT staking my claim on your sister, Macy. I'm just doing what's dictated to me by tradition."

"Frankie. Stop arguing with your brothers and put the damn garter on me already. Vincent just asked me to dance and I told him I was already spoken for." Ashley said, coming up to the group.

"I didn't think anyone could speak for you," Frankie said, twisting the flimsy piece of lacy fabric in his hands.

"JUST SIT DOWN AND PUT THE GARTER ON HER SO I CAN CUT THE CAKE!" Macy suddenly shouted.

"Okay, okay already. Bridezilla," said Ashley, taking a seat again and extending her leg. Frankie gulped and stretched the band around her foot and up her ankle. Frankie paused and looked up at her. Ashley rolled her eyes and shook her leg.

He slid it up her lower leg and pushed it over her knee. "There. Happy?"

"Vincent isn't," Ashley said.

"Well...that was kind of the point of me punching him to get the garter."

"Oh, crap, oh crap, oh crap. He's coming over. Quick. Dance with me. I told him I was already spoken for."

"But...the cake..." Frankie said, looking longingly at the multi-layered cake at the other end of the room.

"I promise, we will get cake...sometime tonight. Dance with me now and you can have MY cake too, alright?"

"Fine. But it better not be the YMAC or something stupid."

"It's not. Macy said that wouldn't be played til after the cake."

"Fine. One dance, coming up." Frankie led her to the dance floor where a slow song was playing and put his hands on Ashley's waist. Ashley gingerly put hers on his shoulders and they moved in time to the music.

Ashley looked up at Frankie after a moment. "You know, you never complained about dancing with me at prom."

"Well at prom, I didn't look up your skirt."

Ashley rolled her eyes. Boys sure were dumb sometimes. "You didn't look up my skirt. You only saw a few inches past my knees."

Frankie shrugged. "Still."

"Excuse me...may I cut in?" asked Vincent.

"Uh. No. Sorry. She's..." Frankie paused, looking a little nervous.

"I'm his date," Ashley said, scooting closer to Frankie and laying her head on his shoulder. She felt Frankie stiffen, then relax before Vincent's eyes narrowed and he took a step closer to the two of them.

"That's not what Macy told me earlier."

"Macy was suffering from wedding stress. And it's none of your business who my date is, Vincent," Ashley said angrily, pulling away from Frankie.

"Yeah, well...your date punched me in the face all so he could look up your skirt and paw at your leg."

"Excuse me, but Frankie, unlike you, is a gentleman," Ashley said, pushing Frankie away and turning towards Vincent, a dangerous look in her eye.

"Yeah, a gentleman who socked me."

"Because he knew that you're a skeevy perv. I only just turned eighteen a while ago but you've been all creepy stalker on me for much longer than that," she tried to push him away, but Frankie grabbed her arm and tugged her back, hugging her possessively.

"Can you just leave us alone? Neither one of us wants you here." Frankie said to Vincent.

"Why don't we ask Ashley what she wants?"

The two guys looked at Ashley. To her, it was no contest. "I'm staying with Frankie."

"Fine," Vincent said shortly. "There are other girls here." He stalked off and left the two alone.

"I could have punched him you know," Ashley said as she watched Vincent leave.

"I don't think that jerk is worth it."

"Oh, but you're allowed to punch him?"

"Hey, that _was_ worth it. I got to look up your skirt, didn't I?" he smirked.

Ashley gave him a dirty look and brought her heel down on Frankie's foot.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry."

Ashley smiled. "Thank you for getting the garter. And punching him."

"Well, you're welcome."

"Frankie?" Ashley said softly, sidling closer to him as they danced.

"Yeah?"

"I-I…You're a really good friend to me, y'know?"

"I've been told," Frankie answered.

Ashley hit him in the shoulder. "I'm serious, Frankie. I'm lucky to have you."

"Coming onto me now, huh?"

"Do you want me to stomp on your foot again?"

"Okay, okay. Sorry."

"That's the second time you've said that to me today."

"Yeah, I know. I'm really awful, aren't I?"

"Yes, but it's okay, because you saved me from a fate worse than death."

"I'm nothing if not chivalrous."

"Frankie? Could you shut up?" Ashley said.

"I'm not the one who started talking after Vincent left."

"Touché," she mumbled, "But I was telling the truth. You've been a good friend to me. Helping me torture Macy and Kevin when we were little, choosing me for the kickball team in middle school because I suck at team sports…punching Vincent so you could get the garter…"

"Stop getting all mushy on me, Ash. It's embarrassing."

Ashley laughed. "Like the time I gave you that Valentine in middle school and you didn't speak to me for a month?"

"Geez. Girls never get over stuff like that."

"I've happened to grow up a lot over the past six years, thank you."

"Ashley. Just shut up and enjoy me dancing with you, okay? This doesn't happen often."

"Nah, just about only every dance we've been to in the past ten years."

"I wasn't always your 'date' to those things," Frankie protested.

"Yeah. Because I was in high demand. But I always saved at least one dance for you," Ashley said with a smile.

"Hey, you weren't the only one in high demand. I'm quite the looker too, you know."

"Frankie. Shut up."

"Why?"

"Because I said so. Isn't that enough?"

"Not for me."

"What does that mean?" Ashley asked, more than a little confused.

"Do you not remember when we used to spy on Kevin and Macy?"

"We still do. It's a miracle we haven't gotten caught."

Frankie sighed. Ashley was denser than Kevin and that was saying something. "Back to what I was saying, Ashley…what do Kevin and Macy generally _do_ when we spy on them?"

"Well…they watch movies or eat or talk or ki—Franklin Lucas! Are you saying you want to kiss me?"

"Would you have any objection to it?"

Ashley stammered for a few minutes before muttering a low "No" and looking at her feet.

"Good," Frankie said, leaning forward and kissing Ashley on the cheek.

She looked up at him in mild irritation. "After ten years of putting up with you, that's all I'm going to get?"

He shrugged. "I don't like PDA."

"Neither does my sister, but look at her."

Frankie glanced over at Macy and his brother, who were being rather affectionate considering they were in the middle of the dance floor. "Tch. That's different. They're married. Or drunk."

"You still sound like you're eight years old."

"Yes, but I'm not adverse to kissing girls anymore."

"Prove it to me," she said, staring up at him.

* * *

Kevin placed another kiss on Macy's neck as they shuffled around the floor. He glanced up and blinked. "Look over there," he whispered to Macy. She lifted her head off his chest and looked in the direction he indicated. Frankie and Ashley dancing and…kissing?

"Oh, no. No, no, no. I told you ten years ago mister. I will not allow my sister and your brother to date. They are sneaky and devious and I'm pretty sure they still spy on us when we're at home and watching movies or whatever."

Kevin smiled. "Just go with it, Mrs. Lucas. They're both eighteen now and legal adults."

"That doesn't mean I want _your brother_ kissing _my little sister!"_

"Are you going to act like this with our kids? Because if so, you're really going to need to loosen up."

"Not all boys are as nice as you, you know."

"Frankie is my brother. He's as nice as—"

"He does _one thing_ that is Joe-like and I hear about it…"

"Macy…let's go cut the cake now, shall we? I really don't think you need the sugar, but I know you're going to shove the cake in my face, and that might calm you down some. Also, no more champagne for you."

Macy sighed and looked up at Kevin. "You know me too well," she grumbled.

"I've been your boy for the past ten years, haven't I?"

"And a constant source of frustration."

"I thought that was Frankie and Ashley over there."

Macy looked up at him. "You know, I really hate that nothing rude I say to you gets under your skin."

He grazed his nose against hers. "Well, I had to build up a defense to your sarcasm and biting wit."

"Yes, but you love me for it."

"You bet I do."

"Your honey-coated tongue isn't going to make up for the fact that Frankie is sucking face with Ashley."

"I can think of a few things that might, Mrs. Lucas," Kevin said as he bent down to kiss her.

* * *

"Frankie…Macy looks like she wants to kill you," Ashley said. "Or…she did. Before Kevin started kissing her."

"Well, she never really liked the criminal minds we were together. She said she didn't want us getting married."

"Well, I caught the bouquet and you caught the garter…I don't think she has a say in it."


End file.
